


to Super Smash, Contain, and Protect

by JeckParadox



Category: SCP Foundation, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Gen, Parody, Secure Contain Protect, lots of characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1326277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeckParadox/pseuds/JeckParadox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fiction inspired by the SCP foundation, with an SCP-styled article for each character of the entire Super Smash bros series (clone characters excepted, which means no Dr. Mario, Pichu, or Young Link). As further chapters are made it may create a basis for further story. (Cancelled, Sorry!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "The Jumpman"

**Item #:** SCP-4001

 **Object Class:** Safe

 **Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-4001 is to be kept in a large cell for humanoids on site XX when active for testing purposes, nearby SCP-4043 for easy re-containment. This cell is to be fireproofed and blast resistant, and have a ceiling no more than two meters in height to keep SCP-4001 from using it's jumping abilities to their fullest. When approaching SCP-4001 personnel are to wear fireproofed suits and blast shields. When inactive SCP-4001 does not require any special containment procedures other than supervision. SCP-4001 does not require sustenance or rest, but can consume organic matter under supervision and armed guard for testing purposes. No form of flowering plant or any kind of mushroom are to be allowed to come into contact with SCP-4001. If containment is deemed impossible or too risky in a given situation the object may be terminated via conventional weaponry.

 **Description:** SCP-4001 is a humanoid creature about 1.45 meters in height. The object wears blue overalls, featureless brown shoes, white gloves, and a red shirt and cap. The cap is decorated with the letter 'M'. SCP-4001 has a thick moustache under a bulbous protrusion in the same place as a human nose, as well as large blue eyes.

SCP-4001 is capable of jumping many times it's own height, and being able to cause a disproportionate amount of physical force upon impact with either it's fists or feet during this jump. Recorded objects destroyed by jumping include a .5 squared meter block of concrete, which was shattered upon impact. Besides this unknown method of increasing it's kinetic energy, SCP-4001 is capable of launching small orbs of fire which cause a small explosive effect upon impact. SCP-4001 can also affect it's own physics, such as the effects of gravity and kinetic energy, and call objects into existence, including a featureless yellow cape and golden coins of an unknown currency. 

SCP-4001 ~~is not known to be sentient~~ , and will either stand in place or jump in place (inactive state), or attack other moving objects indiscriminately (active) by either conventional physical blows, the jumping ability, or through it's 'fireballs'. ~~All attempts at discussion with SCP-4001 have been unsuccessful~~ , although it has been heard occasionally babbling in an unknown language, or saying short phrases in an italian accent. It will also make noises whenever it does an 'active' state action. ~~These bits of language do not prove sentience however, as it will say them seemingly at random, either unprompted, or in the event of it defeating an opponent.~~ There is now known a third state, 'mid', during which SCP-4001 will converse with SCPs 4002-40042 with differing reactions and opinions, as well with site personnel. When not in the active or inactive state SCP-4001 is relatively gentle and polite, although will begin attacking as if 'active' when confronted with SCP-4004. This 'mid' state only occurs once SCP-4001 has been left in an inactive state next to the same being for more than three minutes without switching to an active state. During this state SCP-4001 is very cooperative, friendly, and easy-going. Any physical harm to the object or to SCPs 002, 003, or 005 will cause SCP-4001 to enter it's active state in their defense, as well as any attempt by personnel to visibly aid, protect, or associate with SCP-4004. Any actions taken in the inactive or active states or immediately before will not be remembered by SCP-4001, nor will it's 'death'.

SCP-4001 was discovered after the initial testing of SCP-4043, at which point it was 'spawned' on the platform of SCP-4043 from a green pipe. Any time SCP-4001 dies it is respawned from a similar location on the platform for a given number of times, before it must be 'character selected' on the controls of 4043 to be spawned again. The original corpse will glow red and vanish before the respawn occurs. No form of tracking has proven permanent or effective of tracing where the corpses go, although attached equipment will disappear with it.

> **Interview Log 1:** **Subject; SCP-4001,** **Interviewer; Dr. XXXX**
> 
> Doctor; Hello four-thousand-one, how are you doing today?
> 
> 4001; I'm-a fine today Doc, how're you? And please, call me-a Mario.
> 
> Doctor; I'd rather stick to the number if that's okay with you.
> 
> 4001; Okey dokey, whatever you like, I don't-a mind. What brings you to my short-ceilinged abode Doc?
> 
> Doctor; I'd like to interview you about your... previous interactions with our staff here. 
> 
> 4001; Yes? What about it?
> 
> Doctor; Well, mostly I'm concerned about the individuals you attacked, and to why, as well as your sudden bouts of no communication.
> 
> 4001; Doc, I'm-a going to level with you. I have-a no idea what you're talking about.
> 
> Doctor; Well, in our previous meeting one of the guards had been making conversation with you, he was trying to explain why you weren't allowed near certain foodstuffs.
> 
> 4001; Yeah, I remember that.
> 
> Doctor;He accidently cut you with a peeling knife, and you slipped into a state where you wouldn't acknowledge any communication, you began attacking him. He suffered a broken leg and several severe burns. After he lost consciousness you began to attack everyone else in the room before we were forced to terminate you.
> 
> 4001; Oh... are you sure? I don't remember that happening. 
> 
> Doctor; What do you remember?
> 
> 4001; Well, we were talking, the guard and I, and then I kind of blacked out. It happens a lot, but I don't really worry about it any more... is he okay?
> 
> Doctor; He'll be fine. *Doctor XXXX looks down at his notes, which contain other incident reports* Are you interested in finding out what you've done during previous 'black outs'?
> 
> 4001; I'm-a sorry... but no. Are you-a sure I did that? Did he hurt me that bad with the knife?
> 
> Doctor; it looked like a small wound, although we didn't have the time to examine it.
> 
> 4001; I think... I'll have to-a think about this... *object backs away slightly and frowns.* I'm-a sorry about that... but I really don't remember that happening... Did I ever... attack anybody before him?
> 
> Doctor; When we first discovered you, that was all you did at first.
> 
> 4001; *visibly distressed*

Since containment SCP-4001 has shown little signs of mental degradation or boredom. When given continuous social interaction the object will remain animated and happy in the mid-state, and when left alone for more than a half hour will return to the inactive state.

*These attributes regarding 'states' have been proven universal among objects 4001-4042. As well as the conditions revolving around spawning, death, and selection. 


	2. "The Starfox"

**Item #:** SCP-4038

**Object Class:** ~~Safe~~  Euclid

**Special Containment Procedure:** SCP-4038 is to be kept in a reinforced fireproof cell for humanoids on site-XX when active for testing purposes, nearby SCP-4043 for easy re-containment. This cell is covered on the inside with reflective surfaces to discourage the use of SCP-4038's light-based weaponry. Should SCP-4038 begin destroying mirrors it may be terminated with standard weaponry. When inactive the object requires no special containment other than supervision. The object should not be allowed near any technology more complex than clockwork, as it will attempt to contact the outside world, and represents a potential containment breach. This does not apply with the technology already on the body of SCP-4038.

**Description:** SCP-4038 is a bipedal canid-like creature of self-proclaimed extraterrestrial origin, found and contained along with SCPs 4001-4043. SCP-4038 has human-like hands capable of delicate manipulation, and a fairly humanoid build in most of it's body. The largest exceptions being the tail at the base of the spine, the object's canine head, and the cybernetic prosthesis on each leg starting just above the knee. The object is covered in light brown or white fur, and commonly wears a vest, military body suit, and various pieces of alien technology including:

SCP-4038-1; a 'shield' projector able to create a light-based solid force field. The processes and power source are still unknown.

SCP-4038-2; a light-based firearm referred simply as a 'blaster' capable of firing bolts of solid light capable of denting steel with kinetic energy alone. Of note is that mirrors or other highly reflective surfaces deflect these blasts rather than get smashed. 

SCP-4038-3; a deactivated communicator attached to the object's helmet, covering one eye. 

SCP-4038 was first discovered during the testing of SCP-4043, and like all SCPs produced by 4043, has three 'states' of behavior. During the 'active' state the object will attack all living things in site, continuing until all lifeforms within view of SCP-4038 are terminated or incapacitated. This is triggered through any physical attack on SCP-4038. When in this state SCP-4038 will attack using SCP-4038-2, as well as energy-warping attacks in which the object flings himself forward or upwards with sudden bursts of kinetic energy, able to tear through a human body without decreasing speed or heat. The object will also defend itself with SCP-4038-1. During the 'mid' state the object is talkative, albeit slightly aloof and anti-social. Preferring interaction with SCP-4039 or remaining alone. During the mid state the object will attempt to create a functioning 'communicator' in order to call it's comrades. While it is safe to conclude it's comrades are in another dimension, or a figment of SCP-4038 and 4039's memories, the sending of signals from site-XX during incident ██████ lead to a near site-wide containment breach. SCP-4038 is no longer allowed to remain in mid-state, with immediate termination required upon 'spawn'. In it's inactive state it will simply stand in place until shifting to the mid state. 

The spawning of SCP-4038 in 4043 takes the form of an aerial drop from a figure labeled 4038-4; a blue spacecraft that will drop off SCP-4038 before flying back into oblivion. 

As per all SCPs created by 4043, when killed SCP-4038 will glow red and then disappear, along with all physical remains.

 

 

> **Incident Report ██████**
> 
> **SCP involved:**  XXXX, 4038
> 
> **Date:**  ██/███/████
> 
> **Location:** Site-XX
> 
> **Preamble:**  SCP-XXXX, an energy-based being, was being transferred to the Keter containment area in site-xx when SCP-4038, in the 'mid' state, had claimed to finish its 'communicator' after two continuous months of work. The attempt of the experiment was an attempt to understand the object's light-based weaponry and energy manipulation. At the time all compatible signals for SCP-XXXX were being blocked in the area, as per its safety protocol. With the activation of the 'communicator' SCP-XXXX escaped, transferring itself to 4038's chamber.
> 
> **Log**
> 
>  At approximately ██:██ the filming of 4038's containment area recorded SCP-4038 get up from it's work suddenly, picking up the equipment that had been built under Foundation watch for the previous two months.
> 
> After the object activated the machine Researcher Jaller ordered 4038 terminated in order to analyze the machine. The guards moved into position to comply when the machine exploded, SCP-XXXX appearing with a flash of light and proceeding to kill Jaller and his guards over the course of two seconds, 4038 being ignored.
> 
> SCP-XXXX proceeded to disassemble the machine, at which point 4038 switched to active mode and began attacking XXXX. SCP-4083 beginning with firing 4083-2, which XXXX dodged successfully, moving toward the exit of the containment area. 
> 
> XXXX was unable to breach the exit due to it's intentional resistance toward lasers and resorted to using the machine to pry open the door, the machine damaged beyond repair in this act, making Experiment 4038-7 a failure. 
> 
> At ██:██ there was officially a keter-level containment breach. 
> 
> SCP-XXXX, being chased by the active-state SCP-4038 rampaged through the Safe testing level, causing 27 low-priority containment breaches and 12 casualties; 8 researchers, 2 agents, and 2 D-class personnel. After ██ minutes SCP-4038 cornered XXXX and proceeded to attack it physically with a variety of conventional physical attacks, as opposed to using it's technology or energy-bending techniques, and allowed SCP-XXXX to posses it's prosthesis. 
> 
> It was at this point that, having successfully killed or incapacitated all lifeforms within view, that SCP-4038 switched to its inactive state, trapping SCP-XXXX. SCP-XXXX was neutralized with the successful normal termination and self-destruction of SCP-4038.
> 
> **End Log**
> 
> **Addendum**
> 
> When questioned at a later date SCP-4038 claimed to remember nothing of the incident, and merely cursed out loud when it found out that the device it had been building in experiment 4038-7 was broken beyond repair.

_Request to change status from "Safe" to "Euclid" in light of Incident **██████** granted -05- **█**_


	3. "The Star Warrior"

**Item #:** SCP-4022

**Object Class:** Euclid

**Special Containment Procedures:** When in active or mid states SCP-4022 is to be contained in a 6" by 6" concrete room with handholds on every flat surface, in the center of every 1" by 1" square of space. The room can be accessed via an airlock. No foodstuffs or ~~anything that can be classified as a weapon~~  any loose objects, unless necessary for an approved experiment, may be brought within swallowing range of SCP-4022. When inactive SCP-4022 does not require any additional security measures than supervision. If containment is deemed impossible or too risky in a given situation the object may be terminated via non-projectile weaponry. 

**Description:** SCP-4022 is a creature of unknown classification. Approximately 2" tall, the objects has the appearance of a featureless smooth pink sphere with the texture of rubber, with two bumps on either side, which have limited telekinesis that allow SCP-4022 to manipulate objects like hands, it has two large red feet. The object has two blue eyes near the top of its body, and a mouth in the approximate center. The mouth appears to stretch from usually remaining two-three inches wide, to being able to open the mouth almost the full height of its body. The object is apparently hollow on the inside, as seen when it opens its mouth to full size. 

SCP-4022 has a variety of strange abilities: limited flight by inflating itself with air and directing itself by beating its feet and stubs, the summoning of weapons from thin air such as a wooden hammer, a sword, and the physical transformation into a variety of heavy objects including statues, bricks, maces, and boulders.

SCP-4022 is connected to a pocket dimension that can be accessed through its mouth. This dimension is empty beyond the matter that SCP-4022 has consumed during its current "spawn", and is such an open vacuum. When SCP-4022 is in active state, it will open its mouth as a form of attack, creating a vacuum that sucks any free objects or personnel into its pocket dimension where they either suffocate or are absorbed. In its mid-state it will open the pocket dimension as a means of eating as much foodstuff as possible. 

Objects and personnel that are 'absorbed' by the subject display certain affects upon the physical form of SCP-4022. Tests involving different objects and their affects have been logged in experiment log 4022. These transformations usually serve to heal physical damage gathered in combat, or give aspects of the matter absorbed to SCP-4022, which affect its other abilities and behavior in the mid-state. 

> **Experiment Log 4022**
> 
> Experiment 4022-01: active
> 
> **Input:** (1) Chicken drumstick, (1) paper plate, (1) plastic fork, (1) plastic knife
> 
> **Result:** No change in physical form, a wound inflicted for the sake of the test, a two-inch long scratch, had disappeared. 
> 
> Experiment 4022-02: mid
> 
> **Input:** (1) camera and microphone wirelessly connected to a monitor [for the secondary experiment of analyzing 4022's pocket dimension]
> 
> **Result:** A pair of red headphones of unknown make and model with yellow star-shaped symbols decorating them manifested over 4022's body, and in one stub was a vintage stage wireless microphone of the appropriate height for the subject. This microphone, when spoken into by the subject, would cause the headphones to repeat the noise a moment later at a much greater volume, and create waves of force that pushed with greater intensity the louder the original sound was. The effect disappeared after the third use. 4022 directed the D-Class Personnel with body language out of range of the shockwaves before using the manifested objects. 
> 
> Experiment 4022-03a: active
> 
> **Input:** (1) camera and microphone wirelessly connected to a monitor [for the secondary experiment of analyzing 4022's pocket dimension]
> 
> **Result:** The same microphone and headphones appeared, however 4022 then immediately ran up to the D-Class Personnel and used the power all three times at point blank. 
> 
> Experiment 4022-03b: active
> 
> **Input:** The remains of D-4022-03 from Experiment 4022-03a
> 
> **Result:** 4022 manifested a form-fitting D-class uniform, as well as grown a facsimilie of D-4022-03's hairstyle that was modified to fit the top-half of 4022's spherical body. Acted with particular aggression to a security agent who had reportedly insulted D-4022-03's hairstyle and threatened him two day previous.
> 
> Experiment 4022-04: mid
> 
> **Input:** (1) bicycle
> 
> **Result:** 4022 transformed into a pink rubber tire with red yellow star-marked hubcaps on each side, capable of self-locomotion and capable of speeds up 450 mph.
> 
> Experiment 4022-05: mid
> 
> **Input:** (1) submachine gun, without ammo.
> 
> **Result:** The subject manifested a brown stetson and a gunbelt, as well as a light brown revolver of unknown make. The gun seemed to have unlimited ammo. Being in mid-state, 4022 was triggered into active state by the D-Class personnel before using it. The C-Class personnel's body was retrieved and the bullets analyzed before 4022 was terminated. The bullets were found to be made of an unknown and indestructible metal. The bullets inside D-4022-05 disappeared with no trace at the same instant 4022 was terminated.

SCP-4022 in its mid state tends to be very mild, actively protecting researchers, D-Class, and security agents from what it perceives to be harm, and has a child-like psychology, not understanding complicated thoughts, but being able to follow simple directions. 


End file.
